


This is My Apology Song [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure James T. Kirk, M/M, Making Up, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Jim finds Bones in his office when it ticks over into Gamma shift, and Bones still hasn't come to bed.Podfic of the story by elysiumwaits.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	This is My Apology Song [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is My Apology Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314259) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits). 



## Download and Streaming

  
Cover art by elysiumwaits

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/this%20is%20my%20apology%20song.mp3)  
  
|  | 04:36  
  
| 5.99MB


End file.
